Wings and a Toga
by CartoonCouples101
Summary: UsUk, Nekotalia smut. Iggycat only wanted to sleep but no! His Master's stupid boyfriend put him in this angel costume! This really was not his day. Hopefully Americat doesn't see! RP with South Park Firefly


CC101- Hey guys! I was just rereading some old rps, so I am posting this one. This rp was between me and SouthParkFirefly.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Warning: I have combined three things: cats, yaoi, and sex…

* * *

It is well known that nations are not alike humans in every way. The same can be said for the nation's cats. Nation cats are not normal cats. Any nation cat can have a conversation, be in a relationship with another nation or normal cat, and have emotions beyond what a normal cat possesses. There are other things that make normal cats and nation cats different, but that's for later in the story.

* * *

It had been a fairly good day for Iggycat before his Master's boyfriend came home. The weather was nice in London that day, and he had been spending most of the day sun bathing on the patch of sunlight streaming from the window in the front room. The small feline was almost asleep when he heard the front door opening. Getting up, he decided to follow America who was carrying several plastic bags into the kitchen.

Iggycat padded up to his Master's mate curiously. He jumped up onto the counter that America set the bags on and sniffed the bags tilting his head curiously. They smelled of the outside world and the fast food place.

America smiled as he saw Iggycat. "Hey there, pretty kitty! I was just about to go looking for you!" Scratching behind the cat's folded ears, he picked up the tom cat carefully with his left arm. Using the right hand, the nation searched though the single blue bag. Grabbing something Iggycat couldn't see, America quickly went to the nearest bathroom.

Iggycat gave the American nation a scowl worthy of his Master; he mewled at blue-eyed male as if to say "What the bloody Hell is happening?" He looked around wondering why he was in the downstairs bathroom. Was he going to have a horrid bath? He hoped not! He hadn't gone anywhere near mud! He wasn't like that lively rambunctious kitten, Americat!

America almost pouted as Iggycat started to struggle, setting down the item in his other hand to settle the Scottish Fold. "Calm down, it just a present. Not a bath!"

Iggycat tilted his head his ears perking up at the thought of a present. He slyly thought to himself that he got a present and Americat didn't. He really was a cuter more behaved cat he thought snugly to himself. To keep up his cute charade, he nuzzled into America purring.

America smiled at the rubbing. Then he grabbed the outfit that was attached to the cardboard.

Before Iggycat knew it, the tom was in a toga, halo, and a pair of wings on the tile floor. Iggycat yelped in surprise "What is this?" He wondered to himself. "Why am I dressed like this?" He mewled pitifully up at his Master's Mate, who didn't seem to notice Iggycat's distress.

America smiled. "Aw, you look adorable! I gotta' show England!" With that the country ran out the bathroom door to find his lover, leaving the door wide open.

Iggycat scowled shaking himself but when the items didn't budge except the annoying halo he gave up and trotted out of the bathroom hoping Americat wasn't around. It was unusual but Americat hadn't been seen or even heard all day. The usually loud tom was in hiding today. He looked around warily his ears pricking up, waiting of a familiar mewling of an easily excitable cat. But there wasn't any sound of the annoying Maine Coon yet he could help but feel as if something was wrong.

* * *

Americat was actually on top of the bookshelf in the front room. He had heard that his Master's boyfriend was planning on giving him a bath because England though he was a 'dirty flee-bag'! After hearing that Americat ran away and decided on a place to hide. Eventually he decided to hide behind several of England's stuffed animals on the top shelf of the bookcase in the front room. To pass the time, he simply slept or just started to plan what heroic actions he had planned for next week.

Hearing a low-pitched growl, Americat looked down from his perch on the bookshelf. He could not believe his eyes! Was that Iggycat? The Scottish Fold was in an angel costume, minus a halo! Well, he would have to investigate this ASAP.

Iggycat cautiously looked around a little more, not noticing that the dreaded cat he was trying to hide away from was actually above him. Thinking he was quite safe, he lay down, tucking his front paws underneath him, he let out a content purr before happily resting his head on his legs. He was enjoying being in the sunshine again.

Almost purring in that fact that Iggycat did not know that he was there, Americat started to look over at his beautiful 'angel'. The more he looked that more he wanted the other cat. So he decided to jump down from his hiding spot...right next to the Scottish Fold. "Hey there!"

"WHAT?" Iggycat screeched in shock his hackles rising. "What are you doing here?" he hissed. "You weren't here before!"

Americat rubbed his face against his mate's side. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you angel!"

"An-angel? I am not an angel!" Iggycat spat, "This is your stupid Master's fault that I'm like this! It's all his fault! You just wait until my Master sees me like this! He'll hit America, you'll see!" He nodded confidently. He decided that he would ignore the fact that he was his Master's and his Master's black haired friend dress up doll.

The American feline purred. "Fine, while we wait, would you like to give you a wash?" The elder cat loved a good wash.

"W-well okay..." Iggycat agreed he really did enjoy when Americat groomed but he would never let that arrogant kitten know that! After all it would be perfect blackmail material right there!

Americat moved around to get closer to Iggycat and started to wash Iggycat's head, just behind the folded ears. Slowly he made his way down the other cat's spine, ducking his head under the toga. By the time he got to the British cat's fluffy tail, Iggycat was purring away. "Feel good?" he asked, wondering how close his plan was to working.

"Yes" Iggycat purred. His eyes closed, he was extremely content. He turned over revealing his plump yummy. He was an extremely spoiled cat and it showed at times like these.

Trying not to laugh at how cute the other was being, the bigger feline started to wash the older cat's tummy, pushing up the toga's cloth with a large paw. Finally getting a little too impatient, Americat began to lick dangerously close to his prize.

Iggycat's eyes opened in shock "What are you doing?" He demanded of the younger.

"Nothing..." Americat said as he gave slow intentional licks. Iggycat shivered at the husky tone. Americat could smell his mate's hormones, and soon they were overpowering the younger cat's nose.

"Please! No!" Iggycat mewled pitifully, yet he made no move to dislodge the American cat or disrupt what his mate was trying to do to him. "You're going to put me in heat!"

Heat, not an uncommon term for a cat yet it was slightly different for nation cats. When a nation cat goes into heat, it is not for mating to create kittens. Nation cat's heats are for one thing only, to let the submissive cat enjoy the sex as much as the dominate cat.

Iggycat mewled as his body got hotter and hotted and he started to feel stirrings in his groin. "Please stop..." He mewled, his voice barely heard. However despite his pleas, Americat continued, his little rough tongue licking sensually on the pink organ that made its way known.

Americat purred even louder at his partner's words, his tail twitching happily. "Why? You look so pretty, my perfect, little angel." Just from Iggycat's hormone scent and his cries alone, Americat wanted to quickly mount his smaller mate but he wanted to tease the tom cat that was trapped under him. "My perfect, little angel."

"Pl-please..." Iggycat whimpered and mewled louder his ears going flat against his head. "Please stop..."

"No," replied Americat. "You want this you dirty angel." He licked harder and faster, "Look at me when I am speaking to you."

"No." He kicked Americat off him and rolled over onto his tummy. "Please...p-put it in..." He mewled sticking his bottom up in the air. "I-I can't hold back anymore...please I'm in heat..." He mewled louder his tail flicking in anticipation.

Americat speedily got up from where he landed when Iggycat pushed him. Getting right up behind the smaller tom, he asked, "Ready, angel?"

Iggycat nodded his consent. Growling softly, the American cat did as his angel wished. Iggycat gave out a loud cry as his mate mounted him and entered him. Americat bit the back of Iggycat's neck, to steady the Scottish Fold. As, he began to thrust, the Maine Coon gave small hisses as the pleasure took over his body.

Iggycat mewled louder, his folded ears twitching slightly with every thrust. "Americat!" His emerald eyes closed tightly in pleasure as his body burned with the raw mating lust and want.

Americat, making sure not to injure his beautiful sexy mate, eventually sped up his thrusts. "My angel! So pure! You're mine!" His whole body was tense and the bigger tom knew it wasn't going to be long before either of them would come.

True to the younger's felines guess, Iggycat soon let out a loud yowl as he came hard. "Americat!" Panting harshly, he patiently waited for American mate to finish. It didn't take very long.

Americat meowed his own praise to the ceiling when he came. Slowly he dismounted his Mate. After nuzzling the smaller tom, he started to lick Iggycat's head again. "Hmmmm, I love you my angel."

"M-Meow..." Iggycat purred, closing his tired emerald eyes. "I love you too...brat..."

Curling up together in the patch of sun, the two tom cats quickly fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this ridiculous fanfiction...


End file.
